1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to devices for injecting liquids such as anhydrous ammonia fertilizer or other types of liquid fertilizer into the soil at a depth adjacent to the root system of the plants intended to be fed by the fertilizer. The present invention includes a rolling coulter in the form of a circular disk which will form a groove in the soil to a desired depth with an applicator knife immediately trailing the coulter and provided with a hose or other conduit along the trailing edge thereof for discharging anhydrous ammonia fertilizer or other liquid fertilizer adjacent the bottom of the groove formed by the coulter. The formation of a groove or slit in the ground surface eliminates roots and debris hanging on an applicator knife and dragging out a wide trench like cavity which would enable anhydrous ammonia fertilizer and the like to immediately vaporize into gas and escape thereby being ineffective for feeding the root system of the plants. Also, the coulter cutting through the root system and debris materially reduces the collection of such materials on the applicator knife thereby enabling a more efficient application of anhydrous ammonia in Bermuda grass fields where conventional applicators do not perform properly or in fields with excessive crop residue or minimum tillage operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicator knives have been provided for applying anhydrous ammonia or other liquid fertilizers below the ground surface with the following U.S. Pat. Nos. relating to this field of endeavor.
2,598,121 May 27, 1952; PA1 3,237,577 Mar. 1, 1966; PA1 3,799,079 Mar. 26, 1974; PA1 4,056,226 Nov. 1, 1977.